


Awkward!

by Zerer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Jensen, Awkward Jared, Cuties, M/M, Surprise hugs, chris evans - Freeform, okay, pretend jensen looks like chris from behind okay, you never meet him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look a lot like someone in one of your classes and every other day you come up to me and start talking to me like I’m them au<br/>Jared/Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robin_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/gifts).



> pretend Jensen looks like chris evans from behind okay  
> also I changed the prompt a little

“Hey man!”   
Jensen startled and someone came up behind him and swung his arm around Jensen’s shoulders, “Why weren’t you there today? I had to present our project to the Prof by myself and it sucked dicks, let me tell you. Not even fun sucking dicks like really not fun sucking dicks.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows and tilted his head up to meet the guy’s eyes, “Do I know you?” He asked innocently and the guy immediately let go.

“Shit man, I’m sorry, you look exactly like my friend from behind.” The guy stuttered and Jensen smirked.

“It’s okay, just not used to giants grabbing me and telling me about sucking dicks and not in the fun way.”

The guy groaned and ran a hand through his floppy hair.

“Sorry man.” He mumbled before making a hasty retreat. Jensen shrugged and continued on his way to the closest Starbucks.

A few days later someone grabbed him from behind and began to chatter into his ear about Art class and how mean Professor Day was to him.

“I’m a photography major Chris! I literally can’t draw for shit.”

Jensen turned around and was met with the floppy haired boy again, “Maybe you should explain that. She might be more understanding then.”

The guy let go of Jensen like he was burning and Jensen sighed because being held really was quite nice.

“Oh god, not again. Dude I am so sorry.” The guy rushed out turning bright red. 

Jensen shrugged, “It’s fine.”

The guy stumbled over his own feet when he tried to walk off and Jensen couldn’t help the laugh that came out of him.

 

“I just don’t know what to do man, I never thought college would suck so much.”

“I’d suggest less partying more working.” Jensen offered only to be released from the tight hold immediately.

“Oh man, I keep doing this.” The floppy haired boy blushed before racing off.

 

“Chris, how do you ask out a guy?” The floppy haired boy asked into Jensen’s ear, while holding him tightly.

“Same way you’d ask out a girl I suppose.” Jensen suggested only to have the guy let go, blush and run off again. To be honest, it was kinda cute.

 

“Chris you piss-couch, help me with this!” The floppy haired boy shouted across the quad and Jensen didn’t even bother to turn around.

 

“Chris I think I’m in love.” He whined into Jensen’s ear with an arm around his shoulders.  
“But I don’t know how to ask him out.”

“You should just go for it.” Jensen said, turning and facing the boy. He blushed deeply but before he could run off, Jensen grabbed his sleeve.

“No wait! Why’d you always run off?” Jensen asked and the boy shrugged.

“It’s pretty embarrassing to keep doing this, I figured you wouldn’t want to be any closer to me after I keep whining to you about my problems.”

Jensen grinned, “I don’t mind, especially your hugs. I’m Jensen.”

“Jared.” He squirmed, “I’m going to be late for class.”

Jensen let go of his sleeve, “See you around Jay.”

 

“Chris, help.” Jared had Jensen in a tight grip, “His name is Jensen and he’s perfect. He called me Jay! He. Called. Me. Jay.”

Jensen could feel a wide smile taking over his face. He spun in Jared’s arms and threw his own arms around Jared’s neck.

“His name is Jared and he’s perfect.” He whispered into Jared’s neck because crap he was tall. Jensen looked up to see Jared blush dark red.

“What really?” He asked and Jensen smiled into his neck.

“Yup. How do you feel about pizza for dinner?”

Jared grinned, “You sure know how to woo a guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life


End file.
